I Knew
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: Eventually, they all knew. Well, most of them. Multi-chapter. Peddie, Patricia/Eddie.
1. Joy

Joy knew almost immediately.

It's one of those best-friends kind of things. Whoever your best friend talks to and claims to "hate" most, is their true love. She suspected it with Jerome at the beginning of grade 7, but then she saw the way Jerome stared at Mara and gave that up. And she was extremely happy when Patricia sensed it with Fabian- before Nina, that is... But anyway.

She watched as Patricia and him bickered and fought and flirted mercilessly. It was adorable and she just wanted to shove them together and have them snog and never stop.

That's why she decided to take action on it. To intervene, ask them about each other, pair them up for everything... She would prove not only everyone else but herself that this was true, that they were going to be together forever, and they could have a quaint little double wedding and Joy could be Patricia's maid of honor and vice versa and Eddie's Fabian but they'd all be getting married at the same time and it'd be so adorable but not in a four-way thing no not at all that's just weird and she's not sharing Fabes with anyone what are you talking about...

Ahem.

Sorry.

She feels like she's turning into Amber. Obsessing over these couples, rooting for them. And she didn't mind, it was fun.

That's why she just about lost her voice when squealing after Patricia called her one night when they were both 23, telling her that Eddie asked her out.

And even more so on their wedding (not double, sadly, Fabian was already engaged to Nina) day.

She may not be book smart, but she sure is relationship-wise.

And she's perfectly fine with that.

**A/N: Ugh. So, since I'm probably insane, I wrote another Peddie fic. BUT WHOA. THIS ONE IS MULTI-CHAPTERED. OH MY GOD.**

**So yeah. It's a series of little ficlets about the people in House of Anubis and shit who knew about the Peddie relationship. I'm not exactly sure when I'll next update, but I will as soon as possible.**

**Up next: um… I think I may do Victor because he'll be fun to do. So. Yes. Expect Victor next.**

**Reviews are awesome. Just so you know.**


	2. Victor

Victor was one of the last to know.

Why would he know, he doesn't keep tabs on the students! He tries to keep as far away as possible to them; the less who know about the "cult", the better. And he really couldn't care less about their romance life or family life or just their personal life, period. That's what he hired Trudy for. That's why he didn't understand what "Peddie" was when he heard Amber and Joy talking about it countless times.

Peddie.

Humph.

What a stupid word. What does it even mean? It's not in the dictionary. According to Eric, it was a boarding school in America, but he doubts that's what the two girls were talking about. They attend a perfectly good boarding school here! Why would they ever want to go there?

He spent the next three years desperately trying to figure out what Peddie is. Is it a code word? Is it the name for the kid's little group they had?

He wasn't informed until the last year the students would live in Anubis house. Everyone had left, as far as he knew. Little did he know there was still two students still waiting to be picked up; Patricia and Eddie.

He stepped into his office, rummaging around his pocket for the key to his cupboard when he realizes it's not there. He sighed and began to retrace his steps. He followed his path for 20 minutes before he found it, laying in the thick grass right by the road.

He stood up straight after bending over to pick the warm (from laying in the sun for so long) key and was just about to turn around and go back to Anubis house when a bright flash of red hair catches his eye. He peered for a better look over the thick hedge and sees- what? Is that Eddie and Patricia kissing?

He opened his mouth to yell at them but closes it when he remembers they're not his responsibility anymore. They're graduated.

Victor watches until Patricia pulls away and dashes into her waiting taxi. It zooms away within minutes. Eddie stood there for a few minutes with a dejected look on his face until the taxi was out of sight. He stomped his foot. "Dammit!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his blond hair.

Victor began to walk away at that point, when the word "Peddie" began to form a meaning in his twisted mind. "Patricia and Eddie?" he asked himself as he opens the door to Anubis house and stepped inside.

Children.

So foolish.

**A/N: I was quite at war with myself before uploading this. See, I wrote the first 5 chapters today because I was bored and I'm like "NO I'M NOT GONNA POST IT. But, alas, I am weak.**

**Next, expect Amber. She was fun to write.**

**Since I uploaded twice today, I believe a review is in order. Please?**

**I'll see you. **


	3. Amber

Amber was the first to know. Actually, that's a lie. She was the second. But no way would she give Joy the satisfaction of being the first to know. It's so embarrassing, not being the first! She was the first with Fabina, with Jara, with everyone! It was pathetic!

Amber's not the smartest person ever. (Who would want book smarts when you could be this pretty?) But she's fairly street smart. She knows to go for the eyes and groin with muggers, she knows to carry her rape whistle around with her at all times (in her pocket, though. She cannot look like some rapper.), she knows where to get the best shoes... And she knows when people like people. Especially with Fabian and Nina. They were her speciality. All romance stuff was. From first glance, she could tell who liked who and who didn't and if it was love and if it was a secret relationship and they were kissing behind everyone's backs and...

Yes, you get it.

Relationships are Amber's forte.

But she couldn't get it at first with Eddie and Patricia- Peddie! Her and Joy had come up with their name as soon as Amber had come squealing to the ex-"Chosen One".

She did get it, though. And quickly. Just not as fast as she usually does.

She finally got it during Donkey Day, during the creamed carrot fight. No, people don't have creamed carrot fights like that unless they liked each other. It was slightly cliche, but adorable. Besides, it was time Patricia found someone to love. She doesn't understand what people mean when they say Patricia and Jerome like each other. Jerome was obviously in love with Mara and he was just a brother to Patricia.

She screamed and jumped around her flat for an hour when she got the call from Joy saying that Peddie was officially, well, official. She fainted when they finally got married. (the wedding invitation was even black with silver lettering! That's so them it's so adorable oh my god!)

So, yes, Peddie was different. She didn't see it right away.

But she is confident when she says she's their number one fan.

Fine.

Number two.

How she hates coming second to Joy.

**A/N: I am insane. I have to stop writing this so much. Anyway, I'm super excited for tonight's HOA. .**

**Amber was fun to write. Sorry this one is a tad short.**

**Expect Fabian next. He was the most fun to write, actually. I really enjoyed it.**

**R is for review. E is for that one letter in review. V is for another letter in review. I is in review again. E is- WHOA E IS IN REVIEW. W is... Wait for it... In review. **

**The more reviews the faster I'll updaaaateeee~**

**I'll see you, fellow Peddie shippers.**


	4. Fabian

Fabian was the absolute last to know.

Honestly, why would you think any different? He can be a bit... Oblivious. He's never really cared for all that romance stuff, anyway. Not before Nina, at least. Everyone thought he liked Joy, but he didn't. As a friend, sure, definitely. But he was just like that; too nice for his own good, awkward. Hell, Mick thought he liked Alfie at one point because he seemed to "flirt" with him. No, he was like that with everyone.

So, no, he had no idea why Amber and Joy had come up with the idea of Patricia and his new roommate together. Where did they get that idea? He thought they hated each other. They do hate each other! They fight non-stop, Eddie doesn't shut up about how annoying she is (although he does find her somewhat attractive, but that doesn't mean he has feelings for her!). She dumped milk on him. Sure, they danced together, but that was only on a bet! They hate each other. Amber and Joy are obviously going crazy from all that nail polish they use all the time or the perfume they were always spraying on themselves.

He thought nothing when the two carpooled over to his and Nina's flat one night for dinner. Not a thought came in his mind when Nina hid a knowing smile in her coffee when the two went off in a rapid discussion about that band they both like, Well Kitties, he thinks. Well Kitties. What a stupid name for a rock band. He thought Nina was excited about there probably being another planet that can hold life, not the fact that Eddie and Patricia had started dating.

He honestly had no idea anything but hatred between Patricia and Eddie until Nina and him received an invitation to Eddie and Patricia's wedding.

Maybe he should try not to be so oblivious.

**A/N: Fabian was so much fun to write okay. Like seriously. I don't even know why it was just sofun.**

**All your reviews made my life okay. Wlabsoabsowbsjqlsj. Seriously.**

**Okay, who would you guys really like to see? Like, so far, I have written Joy, Victor, Ambwe, Fabian, Nina, Mara, and Alfie. Who would you guys like to see? I have to do Jerome, obviously, but who else? Any teachers? Any OC's, even, like Patricia's mom?**

**Anyway, expect Nina next!**

**Review? Please?**

**EDIT: okay idk what was wrong with the chapter yesterday. It wouldn't work. So here it is again.**


	5. Nina

Nina found out pretty quickly.

Not until year 12, of course. Senior year, in America. She was to busy beforehand worrying about her whole life-or-death adventure things. Things got a little distracting, and Patricia and Eddie didn't seem too... Sexually charged... During Sibuna meetings.

No, it was during "senior year" that the pieces finally came together. The little glances they shared. The sparks, everything. No, she really didn't noticed them until then.

She asked Joy and Amber if they knew about it. The looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Of course we did!" they exclaimed. "It's obvious! You hadn't noticed?" when Nina shook her head slowly they sighed. "Would you like to be a part of team Peddie?"

Peddie.

Personally, she liked Edtricia better, or Patreddie, but it's okay, they found the relationship first.

But she vowed from that day on to do everything in her power to make Peddie happen. She hadn't bothered sharing with Fabian, he must've known, he's much smarter than her. So she knew he'd understand her when she talked about it over breakfast when they left Anubis house and lived in their quaint English flat. He was being sarcastic when he said they hated each other, obviously. They were in love. I mean, Fabian can be a bit oblivious, but not that much!

She broke her phone when she was told they started dating. She dropped it on the ground and it shattered and it sucked eventually but not at the moment. At that moment she felt infinite. (she had also finished reading "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" for the fifth time, can you tell?)

She had assumed Amber had already told Fabian or Eddie told him or something because he told her it was exciting, really (little did she know he was actually talking about the possibility of there being another planet that holds life). She hadn't known Fabian didn't know until the two received an invite to the wedding of Eddie and Patricia.

She was a bridesmaid, along with Amber, Mara, and, of course, Joy, who was Patricia's maid of honor.

Yes, she knew. She still teases Patricia about it, singing "Patricia and Eddie sitting in a tree..." once in a while while Patricia scoffs and hits her arm but gives Eddie a quick peck on the lips none the less.

It's fun knowing things.

**A/N: bleh weak ending. Oh well.**

**Not much for an A/N this chapter. Sorry about the technical difficulties for last chapter! And who do you guys wanna see? I obviously take requests :)**

**Up next? Mara. **

**Reviewreviewrevieeeewww**


	6. Jerome

Jerome knew.

Oh, how Jerome knew.

Of course, Jerome knows everything.

He wasn't the first to know, given. Third, at the least. But, of course, he's Jerome Clarke, extraordinaire , he has to be one of the first.

He realized at the masquerade. He's always found those pretty useless. Dances, that is. He can't stand seeing all those happy couples when he can't be with the one girl he's ever wanted to be with since as long as he can remember.

But, yes, that's when he realized. He didn't figure out at Donkey Day, he was a tad too distracted with the fact that he had to pay the fine for the crummy P.I. he hired.

"Wait..." he had said to Alfie after he saw Eddie and Patricia talking almost normally across the room. "Since when do Eddie and Patricia even tolerate each other?"

Alfie shrugged indifferently. "They don't. Who cares if they do or not, anyway?"

"Do they like each other or something?"

"I don't think so." Alfie glances over at them. "Maybe. I really don't care, man."

"No, no, Alfie, my friend." Jerome smirks and wags a finger. This is what he does, to divert others' attention away from him. Point them towards others. "This is a perfect blackmail opportunity."

"What?" at that moment, Eddie saunters over to the best friends, and Jerome acts casual, turning towards the snack table. Alfie follows suit. Eddie reaches over them to pour himself a cup of punch, bobbing to the beat. Jerome glances over to see Patricia and the new American practically shagging with their eyes.

Oh god.

So he started the bet, along with Alfie. He's not sure if it made or ruined Peddie, but it happened, and everything happens for a reason, right? Or at least that's what he tries to convince himself.

Except he recognized the way Eddie looked at Patricia while the two were dancing (quite terribly, actually). He looked at Mara that way. He knew he does, he's been doing so since 5th grade. And he really, really like Mara. So Eddie really, really likes Patricia. It's common sense, people.

Even though he had never been a fantastic friend with Eddie, he did make a speech on Eddie and Patricia's wedding day. Hey, Patricia was one of his best friends, he can do it!

"Trixie!" he had said. "You got married! You've beaten the odds! Go you!" Patricia sneered at him, and he snickered. "And Eddie! You've been a douche since the day I've met you, but a tolerable douche. Tolerable enough that Patricia is willing to spend the rest of her life with you." he tippex his glass slightly. "So kudos." he pointed towards the blond. "And hurt her and you die." he raises his flute of champagne above his head. "So to Peddie!"

"To Peddie!" chorused through the room as everyone raised their glass, Eddie pecking Patricia on the lips.

_Funny how things work out_. he thought to himself as he sits down to plant a kiss on his girlfriend, Mara's, lips, the engagement ring calling out from his pocket.

**A/N: okay I know I said next was Mara but I really wanted to post this so**

**Ldlahdoahxoa we'd better get a Peddie kiss tonight**

**Next up is Mara. Promise.**

**review?**


	7. Mara

Mara wasn't the first, but she also wasn't the last to know.

She was distracted, she admits, what with Jerome and Poppy and their father and school and Mick and just everything. She didn't pay much attention to her own love life, actually, and that's why her and Mick were broken up by December break.

No, it wasn't until around the end of the year that she noticed anything. By then, things have settled down. She started sorta-dating-sorta-not-dating Jerome (it's complicated), he had finally decided to stop visiting his father after the whole steal-the-gem thing (it was harder to persuade Poppy to stop seeing her father, but she understood after Jerome told her about what he made him do)... All was well.

All was well indeed.

She noticed it while playing chess with Jerome one afternoon. It was a Saturday, so not many people were in the house. Nina, Joy, and Amber had gone shopping, Fabian was visiting his cousin, and Alfie went... Actually, he hadn't said where he was going beforehand, so no one really knew what he was doing. The only ones left were Jerome, Patricia, Eddie, and Mara herself.

"Check Mate." Jerome gives a little half-smile at Mara's shocked face as he defeats her.

"You so cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did t-"

"Can you two love birds keep it down?" Eddie saunters into the sitting room, collapsing on the couch and switching the TV on. "I'm trying to watch some TV here."

"Shut it, Miller." Jerome glares at the blond as Mara lies a hand on her sorta-boyfriend-sorta-not's arm.

Eddie flashes a fake smile at Jerome and Jerome lets out a shaky breath, attempting to calm his nerves, as Patricia waltzed in, snatching the remote from the unknowing Eddison's hand.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pawing for the device. "Give it back!"

"Why are you watching..." she gives a disgusted face. "EW, why are you watching this trash? How are you even getting it, this is American television."

"It's called the American Channel, Yacker." Eddie rolls his eyes. "Because America is so much better that we get our own channel." he salutes, grinning.

"Well, let's watch something actually decent." she flips through channels before selecting one, grinning. "Ooh, Misfits marathon!"

"Misfits?" Eddie raises a single bushy eyebrow but sits back in his chair, suddenly interested.

Mara and Jerome shrug and start another game of chess. They go through 10 whole games, Eddie and Patricia watching Misfits, not noticing everyone else settled in the house of Anubis gradually coming back, and don't move until Trudy (Vera was fired, and Mara wasn't exactly sure why, she seemed nice enough) called for supper.

"So is it bad I want Alisha and Curtis to be together more than I do Alisha and Simon?"

"Yes! How could you say that, Alisha and Simon are soul mates!"

"Simon is incredibly creepy! He has the same face all the time!" Eddie imitates the character's deer-in-a-headlight face.

"You are terrible." but she smiles none the less, shoving him playfully.

"Do they... Like each other?" Mara whispers to Jerome.

He raises a thin eyebrow. "You didn't know?" he laughs when she shakes her head. "Yes, they do, although they don't admit it. Peddie, Joy and Amber call them."

Peddie.

It won't last, Mara repeated to herself.

She took back those words after receiving Patricia and Eddie's wedding invitation.

**A/N: OKAY I KNOW THIS IS A TAD EARLY BUT I AM GOING TO CRY OH MY GOD HOA HOLY CRAP OH MY GOD**

**ahem**

**incase you were wondering, I will eventually do Mick (heheheh. Do Mick.)**

**Next... Is Alfie, I believe.**

**Reveiw?**


	8. Alfie

Alfie knew early on.

He actually hadn't known until the masquerade, and probably wouldn't have ever figured it out if Jerome hadn't clued him in when they saw Eddie and Patricia... Having eye... Ahem.

So, yes, he and Jerome started the bet. The bet that tested Peddie, as Amber and Joy referred to it as. He really does feel sorta bad about it, but he likes to believe it's what brought their relationship out even more. Besides, he hadn't meant to screw anything up when he made the bet, he just wanted Eddie and Patricia to be with each other.

And see Jerome rap "She'll Be Comin' 'Round the Mountain".

Although he would never admit that.

Out loud, anyway.

Seeing the chemistry between Patricia and Eddie made him wonder of him and Amber's relationship had that much... Spark. Did she really care for him? Were they that compatible?

Would it be sorta bad to say that Peddie was why he broke up with Amber?

But when Amber was so concerned about him when he was stuck in the tunnel and came in after him? It made him really see how much she cared about him. And he didn't want to be broken up with her anymore.

But then she broke up with him.

Oh.

Is it bad he sorta sometimes takes credit for getting Peddie together? I mean, he and Jerome started the bet. And I'm sure that was one of the things that made them realize their true feelings for each other, even if it wasn't official until they were 23.

Yes, you can thank Alfie Lewis for hooking up Peddie! He's better than Amber! Or Joy! Or anyone! He got Peddie together!

That's why he made an announcement on Patricia and Eddie's wedding day on how he was the reason for Peddie.

He took this belief to the grave.

His obituary read, "Alfie Lewis, 69. Illustrator and push towards Peddie."

"You deserve it, bud." Eddie grins as Jerome slides the obituary in its waiting envelope, to be sent to the local news.

**A/N: I made Alfie die. Sigh.**

**ugh we'd better get some Peddie tonight okay. Otherwise I will crY.**

**Up next... Mick! Yay!**

**thanks for your review, guys :) they help, they really do.**


	9. Mick

Mick was one of the last to know.

He came back to Liverpool after he graduated from his school in Australia, eager to see his old friends. He was excited to see Ambs and Fabian and Mara and Alfie and Nina and Jerome and Patricia and Joy...

And that kid who took his place, he guesses. Eddie, is his name?

Whatever.

Anyway, he could barely sit in his plane seat. He constantly glanced out the window and checking his phone, to the point where the lady sitting next to him asked to move.

He was only 5 hours away. 5 hours! He opens his laptop, sets it on his lap, and logs on to Skype, seeing if anyone was on. Kirsten, David, Luke... Fabian! Mick requests a video chat and, after a few rings, Fabian's face pops up.

"Mick!" Fabian grins. Mick copies him.

"Hey!" he holds up a hand in hello. His ex-roommate is in an unfamiliar setting. He frowns. "Where are you?"

"Oh, my place." he turns around quickly. "Yeah, we redecorated. Everyone's here, preparing for your return."

Mick nods, raising an eyebrow. He hears unfamiliar bickering in the background. "Um, Fabes, who is that fighting in the background?"

Fabian smiles meekly. "Oh, it's just Eddie and Patricia."

"They are so in love." Joy sticks her head in the shot. "Hi, Mick!"

Mick frowns. "From what Mara told me, they hate each other." he flashes a small smile. "Hey, Joy."

"When they fight like that, you know it's true love." Joy insists. "Like Ron and Hermione. Or Jerome and M-"

Fabian elbows Joy in the stomach. "Jerome and Mariana! Jerome's new... Girlfriend..."

Mick knew Joy was really going to say Jerome and Mara, he may be dumb, but he's not stupid. An awkward silence hung in the air for a while. He didn't even know that was possible over the Internet.

"Well," Fabian breaks the silence. "Um, I have to go help Nina bake the pie, so I have to go. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye." Mick offers a meek smile.

"See you." Fabian waves goodbye.

"Bye, Mick!" Joy smiles.

"Mick?" a shrill voice rings in the background; Amber. "I want to talk to him! Let m-"

The screen went dark.

He understood what Joy meant at his welcome back party, about Patricia and Eddie. They seemed to hate each other, but their eyes didn't leave one another the whole party.

Maybe it was good he left. Otherwise, Eddie would have never come to House of Anubis. Patricia wouldn't have ever gotten someone who truly cares for her. Eddie was good for her, and vice versa.

He has secretly taken credit for Peddie until the day he died.

**A/N: okAY. So. I ship Mickbian almost as hard as Peddie. Mickbian 5ever.**

**Okay. So. I'm not sure if this is the last chapter or not. As you may know, I have started a new Peddie story, "Never Have I Ever". And I'd like to work on that. So I may continue this story, but not as often. So. Yeah.**

**Ill see you. Read "Never Have I Ever"! Yay!**


	10. Monica

**A/N: so I updated. Woot.**

******next is Piper! Yayyyy!**

******review?**

Monica wishes she knew sooner.

It wasn't until Eddie... Her little Eddie-boo... Came back from Harry Potter land to the land of the free and the home of the brave, America. Where at least she knows she's free. We have songs about us, over here in America. What does England have? A few books taking place in it? A clock tower?

Anyways, she didn't know until Eddie came back to America and almost had a heart-attack when she tried to kiss him when she saw him on the street over the summer. Not a good heart-attack, either. A bad one.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked cloyingly, dragging a fake-nail-clad finger up and down his- muscular- chest. It didn't seem to have the affect she hoped it would.

"We broke up." he sneered, grabbing her wrist and putting her movements to a halt. He released her and her hand fell to her side.

"Yes, I know." Monica bit her bottom lip, grinning seductively. Ugh, why wasn't this working? "But I just missed you so. Much." at this point she had her long arms around his neck. He glared down at her, struggling to get free.

"Look, Monica, I-"

"Um, what are you doing?" a- British- voice sneered behind Eddie, just as he finally manages to pull free. Monica peered around him and he swiftly turned around, immediately holding his hands up in his defense.

Standing there, glaring at both Eddie and Monica, was a pale, tall girl with- obviously dyed- red hair, blue-green eyes shooting daggers at the two Americans.

"Who is she, Eddie-boo?" Monica raised an eyebrow.

Before Eddie could even speak, the British girl rolled her eyes. "Eddie-boo?" she crossed her arms. "You have got to be kidding me."

"She's my _girlfriend_." Eddie said to Monica, putting extra emphasis on "girlfriend".

Girlfriend? Monica was appalled! Why did he get a girlfriend? How could he get a girlfriend? She was waiting for him here in America, why would he want anyone else, especially some goth Brit?

"Patricia, I swear, it isn't what it looks like!" Eddie stammered, and the red-haired girl rolls her eyes again.

"It never is, is it Eddie." she groaned, stomping her foot. "And to think I convinced my mum and dad to let me come over here for a week. Thanks, Eddie-O." and, with that, she ran in the opposite direction, and around the corner.

"Patricia!" Eddie sighed and turns to Monica. "Thanks." he sneered and then starts sprinting after his "girlfriend", copying her path and leaving an awestruck Monica behind.

She was appalled when she learned they got married without inviting her. She had a huge part in their relationship! She should be invited!

Whatever.

Patricia and- especially- Eddie suck.


	11. Sweetie

Mr. Sweet didn't know until Eddie told him.

He didn't even know that his son was seeing anyone until Mrs. Valentine mentioned it over coffee in the teacher's lounge.

"Eddie seems especially happy right now, Eric." she had said, grinning into her mug.

"Yes, I noticed." he nodded, nipping his crumpet. "I wonder why..."

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" she raised an eyebrow. "He's snatched himself a lady friend."

He nearly chokes on his food. "Really? Well, I'll have to ask him about this lady friend of his. Maybe a little dinner is in order."

And he does exactly that, excited. He can't help but hope it'll be that Miss Millington... She seems very hopeful and the right fit for Edison. Honestly, he was fine with it being almost anyone.

Except for Miss Williamson.

And that's why he choked when his son told him it was, in fact, the fiery red-head. Oh, of course it had to be her. Of course! He was just trying to upset him. God, he only left to protect him!

But then, at dinner, he saw the way Eddie acted around her (or who he thought was her). How happy he was. And it finally made sense.

Maybe he could get used to this Miss Williamson.

_Actually, Mrs. Miller_, he corrects himself.

Jesus Christ.

**A/N: And I'm back from the dead! Sorry it took me so long to update. I don't have much of an excuse, other than I got all my appliances taken away. And I know this was supposed to be Piper, but she's a little harder to write than I thought. So, instead, you got Sweetie. Yay.**

**Reviews are pretty cool tbh.**


	12. Jewshie

Jewshie never knew.

Oh, you're wondering who Jewshie is, huh? Eddie's bulldog, at your service. Man's best friend, and all that.

Jewshie was too upset for words when Eddie left to go to some dumb place with accents. Who is he supposed to hang out with now, who's bed is he supposed to sleep on the foot of? Eddie's mother definitely isn't an option; she's always hated Jewshie, ever since 9-year-old Eddie found him behind a McDonalds, chewing on an old hamburger from the dumpster.

And so he was alone.

He was quite surprised Mrs. Eddie's mom didn't banish him from the house right away, to be honest. And, so, Jewshie waited on Eddie's bed for his beloved owner to come back to him.

It was a long time- almost a whole year!- before Eddie finally came back, and, boy, was Jewshie happy to see him! But he brought another human with him; a girl who Jewshie couldn't understand at all. He immediately decided he didn't like her, because now all Eddie ever did was talk to her, not to Jewshie. She had stolen his spotlight, and he wasn't happy about it.

He remembers the day very well; he walked in to his and Eddie's room to see Eddie having The Strange Girl pinned up against the wall, and they were... Eating each other's face? Huh?

Jewshie barked loudly, jumping at their ankles._ Why are you guys eating each other's faces? Don't you have that good stuff that I'm never allowed to eat?_

He was very confused, to say the least.

He never say Eddie's appeal in this girl. Especially when Jewshie stoop at his owner's feet, watching, bored, as The Strange Girl walked down towards them in a long, white dress.

Humans are so strange. It's time like these where he can't help but be thankful for being a dog.

**.**

**A/N: YES I WROTE IN THE POINT OF VIEW OF A DOG OKAY. I was bored, so I cranked this out. It was veryveryvery fun omg.**


	13. Sniffles the Cat

Imaginary friends always know a soon as it begins.

It's a connection thing, with the brain or something; the creator made the imaginary friend, and so the imaginary friend is somewhat a part of the creator, so they're- ah, screw it. It's too hard to explain.

That's why Sniffles the Cat knew as soon as Patricia and Eddie said their first words to each other.

She's been there since she was created, Sniffles the Cat has. When Patricia was merely 3 and her parents refused to buy her a real cat. And, even when she was deemed childish and long forgotten years ago, she's always been there, following Patricia around, always being there.

Sniffles the Cat has to admit, they are quite cute together. She notices how easily agitated Patricia is around the boy (who Sniffles the Cat was disappointed to find out was named Eddie- quite the anti-climatic name, if you ask her) and was excited to see that her creator has finally found someone to love, even though she's been against it since she was little.

And so she tries her best to make little pushes, to be remembered again, as she has been doing since she was forgotten, but to no avail. Patricia and the boy's relationship actually had nothing to do with Sniffles the Cat, unlike their housemates. And that greatly disappoints Sniffles the Cat, but tries to accept; at least it happens.

She remembers the time she adapted a swearing problem, when Patricia said, "I'm never falling in love, God dammit!" in front of her parents, and, when they asked where she learned such language, she pushed the blame onto Sniffles the Cat's shoulders. She also referred to that night as "the Night of Truths", when she also believed that Patricia would, in fact, never fall in love.

"Never fall in love," Sniffles the Cat whispers as she curls up underneath the chair of Alfie Lewis at a wedding; the wedding.

It was then where she was glad her creator was growing up for the first time.

**A/N: I'm not so sure about this chapter. I like it, but I'm afraid it's missing something. I think its that the ending's weak, but oh well. This chapter goes out to Sara, because she helped me with it! Love you, girl.**

**Who do you guys want to see next?**


	14. Authors Note

Hey guys! I apologize if I got your hopes up with this, because it's not exactly an update.

The problem is, I need more people to have... know! I need requests, guys! So who do you want to see?

And I already have Piper under the works, but she's very, very hard to write, I have no idea why.

Also;

I see I'm somewhat close (16 reviews!) to having 100 reviews. I promise that as soon as I reach 100 reviews, the update following will be a double post!

Alright, I'll see you guys soon. Remember, requests!

-Ava


	15. Trudy

It took a while for Trudy to find out.

It's not exactly like she could; she was so busy with the whole showcase thing, and she took that leave from Anubis house for a while... She was a little preoccupied. Not exactly in a motherly mode at the time.

As soon as she returned, though, she noticed. She noticed how they looked at each other, how they acted around each other. It was different; she's never, ever seen Patricia like this. It wasn't easy to see at first glance, but she was somewhat different. She didn't really try that much harder to make herself look better, but she was irritated easily before they started dating; as if every moment even thinking of him stood her on edge.

It was great.

And Trudy found herself silently rooting for them to be together, even if she tried hard not to. She would sometimes ask Joy or Nina about what was going on between Patricia and Eddie, just to feed her slight hunger to know what was going on. Patricia is like her daughter; she cares about her, wants to know about her and what's going on.

She couldn't have been more proud as she watches Patricia walk down the aisle to Eddie, both all smiles. The nervousness is evident on both of them, and Trudy's eyes tear up a little.

It's nice to see Patricia like this.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all your suggestions; they helped a lot! I hope you like this chapter, althoug I'm not sure it's my best; oh well. Hope you liked it!**


	16. Piper

Piper's method of finding out wasn't ideal.

Why hadn't Patricia told her earlier? They're sisters. Twin sisters. They're supposed to tell each other everything. That's how it works. Piper tells her about her friends, her achievements, and even about the (now ex) boyfriend she had in 9th grade. She always thought Patricia did the same. Apparently not. She had no idea that Eddie and Patricia were dating until, well, the day that he kissed her.

Of course, she had been told some stuff about the blond American. She's heard about his obnoxiousness, his rudeness, his cockiness... And she probably would be able to tell if they video chatted more. But, no, it was usually over emails and IM's, and you can't get much emotion over those.

But when Eddie kissed her... Well. She was confused, for sure. Wondering if this was a first-time thing. Convinced, actually. They can't be dating. Patricia would have told her.

... Right?

And then she went to dinner with him and his father. Jesus, that was interesting. Mr. Sweet was fantastic, don't get her wrong! But it was weird, pretending to be her sister. Not that they haven't done it before; in kindergarten, to mess with their teacher; at home, to annoy their parents... But never really that seriously. And now, she was out to dinner with her twin's boyfriend and his father (who also happens to be the principal of Patricia's school, which was strange. They don't even look alike!), and Eddie was going to kiss her again, and thoughts of "No, stop, I'm Piper, I like Alfie!" screaming in her head. But, in the knick of time, Patricia crawls out from under the table, calling, "No, no!" And the puzzle came together instantly. Because Patricia hates blowing her cover, and if she was willing to stop this whole facade after trying so hard to make it happen in the first place, she must really care about this kid.

Being the maid of honor of their wedding was a proud moment for her, especially after she caught the bouquet, and gave a small smile to Alfie (despite the fact that he had a glaring Amber on his arm).

How it is that her sister, Militia Patricia, was married before herself is still a wonder to her.

**A/N: as promised, I will be double posting! This is part 1 of 2 of the double post. 2 to be up soon!**


	17. Mrs Williamson

Mrs. Williamson knew when her daughter called her one night only a few weeks before the end of school, asking for a favor.

"Hi, Mom." Patricia had said.

"Patricia!" Mrs. Williamson was slightly caught off guard. She rarely gets calls from her daughter. "Hi, darling, how are you?"

"I'm great." There's a slight pause before Patricia speaks again. "Um, mom, I was wondering something."

"Yes?"

"Um, so I told you about Eddie, right?"

Mrs. Williamson nods, forgetting, for a moment, that he daughter can't see her. "Yes, that boy that you hate so much?"

"Um, yeah. So I was wondering if I could maybe visit him and his mom for a week after school ends in America...?"

Mrs. Williamson chokes on her bagel. "What? I thought you hated him!"

"Heh... Not so much anymore?"

"You're not dating him, are you?"

"I don't see ho-"

"Patricia! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, okay? Can I?"

Mrs. Williamson sighs. "Perhaps. I'll call you back, okay?"

Patricia groans. "Fine. Just let me know, okay? Bye."

And, with that, the phone call ends.

She's conflicted. Should she let her go? She's so young, and what if this boy isn't right for her? What's supposed to happen then?

She eventually does make the decision to let her daughter go visit this Eddie boy in America, and doesn't regret it as she sits, crying, in a seat, watching her walk down the aisle on her wedding day.


	18. KT

_**an: it's been too long. sorry, folks. i think i'm going to do kt—possibly willow—and then wrap this up with the grand finale; the wedding. so two or three more chapters. alright, enjoy.**_

KT didn't know until Eddie actually talked to her about it.

When she had first come to Anubis, she saw that they were broken up, and figured that was that; if they had broken up, something must have happened that made them do so. So she stayed off the subject. What done was done. It has no relevance to her or the mission her grandfather (how she misses him) sent her on, and she doesn't even _like _Eddie in that way; sure, he isn't bad-looking (neither are all the other guys at Anubis) and he's nice enough, but she never really liked the bad-boy types. He's kind of like… A cousin to her.

But one night, on a stake out in the basement, one where he was being unusually… Well, unusual. After about half an hour of sitting there, the only conversation being one-sided, she nudges him with her elbow.

"So…" She began hesitantly. He doesn't look over at her, instead staring at the same spot on the wall he had all night. "What's up with you?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing," It's the first word he had said all night. "just… Patricia."

Her eyebrows drew together. "What about her?"

He shook his again, this time chuckling slightly. "I… I…" He lets out a deep breath. "I'm not over her."

"But I thought y… I thought the breakup was mutual."

"Yeah, and it was supposed to be." He shruged, shifting on the cold concrete floor. "She broke up with me the day she was leaving from America, and I still don't know why…" Eddie ran a hand over his spiky hair. "But I guess I just, like, tried to tell myself it was mutual. To make it… Hurt less, I guess."

She nodded in understanding. She didn't really realize how serious his and Patricia's relationship was. "I think it'll all work out, Eddie, don't worry.

The first thing she said when she walked into the living room one morning to see them kissing on the couch was, "I told you so!"

When she received a wedding invite in the mail to the "_marriage of Patricia Williamson and Edison Miller/Sweet", _she texted Eddie a simple "told you so" with a picture of the invite.

And, as she watched as a bridesmaid (her and Patricia got a lot closer over the years), she mouths to Eddie, "I told you so".

At the end of the reception later that night, just before she's about to leave, he grabs her hand, pulling her into a hug.

"You told me so." He mutters, and she laughs.

She's not used to being right.


End file.
